This disclosure relates generally to facilitating collaborating on content items, and particularly to synchronizing interactions with content items among collaborators.
Content management systems permit devices to synchronize content items with a content management system and other devices. A device stores a local copy of content items. When content items are added, deleted, or edited on a device, these modifications are sent to the content management system for storage and synchronization with other devices. To interact with a content item, users typically execute a native application on the device to view and modify the content item. Modifications to a content item may be synchronized with the content management system separately from the execution of the native application.
Accordingly, multiple users may use respective devices to separately view and edit a particular content item. When multiple users collaboratively edit, draft, or otherwise work with the same content item; however, it becomes difficult for the users identify changes made by other users, to determine if they have opened the latest version of the content item, to know if other users have made changes to the content item since they last opened the content item, and so forth. Such an environment where multiple users are separately viewing and editing a content item can lead to confusion and other inefficiencies.